


Worst Thanksgiving Ever

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Can be read on it's own, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Thanksgiving, Timestamp, Top Dean, love and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was he thinking, hosting in this state?" Cas asked as he stooped to check the oven. The turkey sitting in there looked okay so far, but he hoped to God his brother had defrosted it first.</p><p>"He was probably thinking we were all already invited and he didn't want to be alone. Can you imagined the state I'd be in if you left me?"</p><p>"Can you imagine the state your penis would be in if I caught you cheating on me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean and Castiel attend the Thanksgiving dinner from hell courtesy of big brother Gabe. A day of pitfalls and surprises that ends as it always does for our couple. In each others arms. This is a timestamp from my Loved You Forever verse, but can also be read completely on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Thanksgiving Ever

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/nVWGwgD)

Worst Thanksgiving Ever

 

"Explain to me why we can't just go to Bobby's for Thanksgiving, like always?" Castiel addressed his husband in the mirror why futilely adjusting his tie. He cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

"Dean?"

Dean was staring straight at him, but not responding.

"Dean?!" This time his husband jumped, looking startled, as a blush crept up the side of his neck.

"What?"

Castiel huffed out a laugh. "Wasn't it you who once told me that staring is creepy?"

"Shaddup. Not my fault you looks so hot all dressed up."

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white dress shirt, navy dress pants and a blue striped tie that was perpetually twisted. He didn't see what was so 'hot' about it, but the slow simmering lust in his husband's eyes told a different story.

"Yeah and that's another thing. We never have to dress up when we go to Bobby's," He groused and Dean batted his hands away and adjusted the tie himself.

"Sweetheart, he's your brother. He's having a tough time of it right now. I know Gabriel drives you crazy, but it's the right thing to do," Dean said, and Cas knew he was right. Gabriel's girlfriend had left him a little over a month ago and he was very depressed. Of course, if he hadn't cheated on her with that waitress from the bar he could have saved himself all the heartache. But family was family, and you supported family. Even when they brought their troubles on themselves via jellow shots and two dollar drafts.

"Besides," Dean continued, "Sam and Jo are coming by for dessert, it won't be all bad."

"No, I suppose not," Castiel murmured, really taking in Dean's appearance for the first time. Deep green button down shirt, sans tie, green and black checkered vest and black pants that hugged his very bitable ass. Yes, Cas was not above staring creepily at his husband either. "Especially if I get to divest you of this ensemble later," he said with a wicked grin.

Dean tugged Cas in by his tie and gave his bottom lip a nip. "Anything you want sweetheart," he whispered against Castiel's lips before licking into his mouth.

 

* * *

  
When Dean and Cas got the invitation to a formal Thanksgiving at Gabriel's, this was not what they were expecting. They had arrived at Gabe's brownstone door bearing wine, only to have it opened by Cas' very dishevelled, very not formal brother. Gabriel's hair was sticking upright and greasy. His eyes were red rimmed and brimming with unshed tears. He was wearing a black tank top smeared with what could be a mix of gravy and snot. He completed the outfit with sweatpants ripped at the knees.

"Hey guys."

Since Cas was apparently stunned, open mouthed and silent, Dean took the initative. He clapped Gabe on the shoulder, "Hey Buddy, how you holding up?"

This question only brought on muffled sobs as Gabe led them to the livingroom.

They all shuffled inside, where they saw Cas' parents, Chuck and Becky Novak huddled together on the black leather sofa. Their faces seemed to scream 'Save us' and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Cas and Dean are here! Oh yay! Look honey! They're here. And they brought wine. A nice big bottle. Lets open that right away," Becky surged to her feet, ecstatic someone else was here to share in the joy that was her oldest son.

Dean shook Chuck's hand before giving his mother-in-law a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get you a friggen goblet," Dean whispered in her ear. He gave her a wink and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll just help him find the corkscrew," Cas said, having finally found his voice and followed his husband. He nearly rammed into him in the kitchen doorway. "Oh. Holy. Jesus, " Castiel stuttered out, peering over Dean's shoulder.

"Uh-huh," was all Dean could say.

Every surface of the stainless steel kitchen was a mess, covered in a film of flour, butter and what may have been water. They hoped. What looked like gravy, splattered the cabinets and walls. They saw an open container of egg nog standing next to an empty bottle of rum. Dean picked it up and sniffed.

"Um, yeah, this hasn't been egg nog for awhile," he said.

Castiel wandered to the sink and grimaced. "Baby, hand me a paper towel."

Dean searched the remaining counters, finding them laying behind _College Inn_ broth cans and a container of cornstarch. He handed them to Cas and watched as his husband gingerly used one to pick up what appeared to be a gizzard blocking the drain.

Cas turned in a circle, just aghast. The stove had a large pot simmering with potatoes that looked to be long overcooked if the white film clinging to the sides was anything to go by. He reached over and turned them off.

"I'm sure they'll taste fine. A little cream of wheat-y but add enough butter..." Dean said and Cas just glared.

"What the hell was he thinking, hosting in this state?" Cas asked as he stooped to check the oven. The turkey sitting in there looked okay so far, but he hoped to God his brother had defrosted it first.

"He was probably thinking we were all already invited and he didn't want to be alone. Can you imagined the state I'd be in if you left me?"

"Can you imagine the state your penis would be in if I caught you cheating on me?"

Dean threw his head back and laugh. "Touche, sweetheart." He grabbed two beers out of the fridge with one hand and a large wineglass from the cabinet with the other. "Grab the corkscrew and a beer for yourself, I don't want to be in here much longer. I feel greasy."

They returned to the livingroom, where Gabe was curled up in an overstuffed easy chair, sniffling into tissues. Dean handed Chuck one of the beers, some seasonal local craftbeer called thighslapper. He took the corkscrew from Cas and got Becky her promised wine.

"So Gabe, who else is coming to this shindig?" Dean asked.

Gabriel blew his nose loudly. "Um, cousin Charlie and her girlfriend Tessa. Your brother and Jo are supposed to be by later. Kali's sister and her husband were supposed to come but..." This just resulted in another bout of crying.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Gabe, you are in no shape to entertain, maybe we should just cancel," Castiel wanted to have sympathy, he really did. But Gabriel had played around so many times, Cas had warned him multiple times what could happen if he didn't clean his act up.

"No Cassie, please. I know you think I deserve this, and you're right, but I need you guys right now. Just, be self-righteous tomorrow."

"Gabe," Dean's tone held a warning in it.

"Sorry. Just please. Stay."

"Alright. How long has the turkey been in?" Cas asked.

"A couple hours, it should be done in a half hour or so. The kale salad I made for Sam is all set in the fridge and the squash just has to be microwaved. It was all gonna be much fancier, but Kali's the cook, not me."

"Dude, you own a bakery!" Dean said incredulously.

"Baking and cooking are two very different things Dean-o," Gabe said.

"Okay, well I will go see if I can salvage the potatoes, Mom you wanna come with?" Cas asked his mother. He picked up the wine bottle as incentive and waggled his brows. Becky gladly followed her son back into the fray, leaving her husband and son-in-law to deal with her weepy son.

"Hey man, why don't you go take a shower, change your clothes before the girls get here? Get rid of that lovely gravy and B.O. cologne you're sporting there," Dean's tone was joking, but the hands pushing Gabriel towards his bedroom door were insistant.

By the time the soupy potatoes were done, Gabe was still in the shower and Charlie and Tessa had shown up. When Charlie followed Dean into the kitchen to stick her chocolate cream pie in the fridge, her eyes widened.

"What the frak happened in here?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, this was your sad drunk cousin's attempt at making dinner."

"Was a hippogriff helping him?"

"No, Captain Morgan."

"Nice. Well, at least we know the apple pie will be good. All he had to do was bring one home from the shop."

Dean peered into the fridge and saw two bakery boxes from Gabe's shop, Wake&Bake. "Yep, looks like apple and, oh sweet, cherry. At least if the turkey burns we'll have these."

It was later that Charlie nicknamed him The Prophet.

* * *

 

Cas felt Dean's arms snake around him as he put the casserole dish filled with lumpy squash in the microwave. "How are you doing sweetheart?" Dean asked and proceeded to trail kisses down Castiel's neck. Cas sighed and let his head fall back more to grant Dean better access.

"Keep doing that and I'll be fine."

"Oh yeah? Wanna go sneak into your brother's room?" Dean asked with a smile against his jaw.

Cas turned himself around and linked his arms around is husband's neck and wrinkled his nose. "Make love in the land of tissues and tears? No, thanks babe, I think we can wait till we get home."

Dean sighed heavily. "If you're sure," he said, hands trailing down to rub at Cas' hipbones.

Cas lifted his hands to cup Dean's face and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, not breaking apart until they heard the ding of the microwave.

"Babe, will you grab the salad for me out of the fridge and bring it out to the table? Everyone can start with that."

Dean made a face as he pulled the Tupperware bowl off of the shelf. "Why are we having this? Sam's not even coming till dessert. And how is it we became in charge of dinner?"

"Since my brother's passed out in the chair, my Dad fell asleep on the couch and my Mom and the girls got sucked into one of those damn lifetime movies."

"Ah yes. Zach Morris attacking those college girls again."

Cas laughed. "Get out of here," he said, lightly shoving his husband through the doorway.

"What? It's true. All lifetime movies are like that. It's either attacked college girls, cheating husbands or missing children. And it's always Zach Morris."

"Go."

"I'm going."

Dean brought the salad out to the buffet table that Gabe had set sometime before the drinking and crying had set in.

"Salad's out if anyone wants any," Dean said as Cas came out with an arm full of different dressings. Blue cheese, Thousand Island, Ranch, Greek. Dean couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out.

"What's funny?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing, it's just Gabe made this for my brother because he's a health nut and now I'm just wondering if I should text Sammy and let him know he may want to stop at the store for that vegan fat free shit he calls dressing."

"If eating berries and twigs make your brother happy, we shouldn't judge," Cas smirked at his husband and went over to wake up his Dad.

Becky made her way over to Dean and put her arm around his waist. "Thanks for coming today. I know you guys had other offers, but I really appreciate it that you came. Even if our host is passed out right now."

Dean laughed and kissed her forehead. "Anytime, gorgeous."

Cas watched his husband and his mother share the tender moment and felt a little sting behind his eyes. Growing up, Becky had been the closest thing Dean had ever had to a Mom and it gave him great joy that they were as close as they were.

Cas was jolted out of his quiet reflection when Charlie asked if he smelt something burning.

"What? Oh fuck!" Cas ran into the kitchen and opened the oven, a cloud of smoke blanketing his face and making him hack. He turned off the oven and used the oven mitts to pull out the turkey. Dean ran around him opening the windows while Chuck twirled a towel in a lasso motion directly under the detector to keep it free of smoke.

Gabriel stumbled blearily into the kitchen. "What happened to my turkey?"

"Um, I think it's pretty self-explanatory dude. What time did you put this thing in the oven?" Dean asked, as he started cutting into the charred outside, looking to see if anything was salvageable.

"It's a 20 pound turkey, and the guy at the grocery store said it would take 4 1/2 to 5 hours at 350." Gabe said.

Cas nodded, that sounded about right. Then he looked over at the turkey and his husband who's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Black on the outside, bright pink in the middle.

Cas sighed. "Gabriel, did you by any chance defrost the turkey before you put it in the oven?"

"You're supposed to defrost it?"

There was a collecive groan surrounding Dean's now loud laughter.

"Yeah, Cuz. For like two days if it's been in the freezer," Charlie said with a wide grin. "It's all good, we have salad, mashed potato soup, lumpy squash and some seriously excellent pies. Sounds delish to me."

"Who wants their pie heated?" Dean asked with the excitement of a child told he could have candy for dinner. Cas rolled his eyes affectionately before raising his hand.

They were all about 15 minutes into their unconventional meal when they heard a knock at the door.

"A little early for Sam," Dean said around a mouthful of gooey caramel apples.

"Charming," Cas said as he rose from his spot in Dean's lap.

"You love me," Dean yelled after him.

"Yeah, I do," He yelled back.

Cas peeked through the keyhole, seeing a girl with curly blonde hair, blue jeans and a lowcut tee-shirt with the logo of his brother's favorite bar _Crowley's Crossroad Pub_  on it. Cas opened the door and looked at the girl quizzically. "Can I help you?"

The girl looked at him, wide-eyed. She was fidgeting and seemed nervous.

"H-hi. I'm Jess. I'm looking for Gabriel Novak? My boss Crowley told me I could find him here?"

"Yes, he's here. May I ask what this is regarding?"

"I really just need to see Gabriel. Please, it's important."

Cas waited a beat before beckoning her along.

"Gabe? You have a guest," Cas called out and everyone in the livingroom raised their eyes.

Gabriel stood up. "Jessica? What are you doing here? I told you what happened was a mistake."

"I know, believe me, I know."

The crowd in the livingroom was riveted, making no effort to hide their curiosity or offer to go in the other room. No, Charlie, Tessa, Chuck and Becky sat close together on the sofa eating pie and staring at the pair with rapt attention while Cas had settled himself back down in Dean's lap on the easy chair. He felt a vague yearning for popcorn.

"Well if you know, then why are you here? In my house? On Thanksgiving?"

"I'm pregnant."

The collective gasp from the room was extremely loud.

"Oh snap!" Charlie yelled as Gabe fainted and hit the floor.

Dean reached up and turned Cas' shocked face towards his and kissed him. "And to think you wanted to go to Bobby's."

* * *

 

Cas closed the passenger side door of his husband's beloved Impala behind him with a sigh of relief. He looked at Dean as he started the car.

"Worst Thanksgiving ever," Cas said.

"It wasn't that bad," Dean replied.

"Were we AT the same dinner?" Cas asked with disbelief in his voice, causing Dean to huff out a laugh.

"How can I make it up to you?" Dean asked with a soft smile. Cas reached over and gently caressed his face.

"Just take us home. I have plans for you."

"You got it baby," Dean said. "Naked plans?"

Cas shoulders shook as he laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They were quiet as they walked back into their home. Once in the bedroom Cas did, in fact, divest Dean of his clothing and Dean returned the favor.

"So, what are these naked plans, husband?" Dean asked cheekily and licked his lips.

Castiel pushed him back onto the bed. "Well. First I'm gonna ride your face. Then I'm gonna ride your cock. Sound good to you?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean growled before pulling Cas down to him for a hot kiss. Their tongues entwined and Dean could feel Cas' hardness already, pressing into his hip. That was fine, he was already hard too, swelling almost instantly from Cas' words. His husband didn't curse often, but when he did, it had an instant effect on his cock. He likened it to an angel blaspheming and it was all kinds of hot.

For a little while they just enjoyed sipping from each other's mouths and rutting against each other, Dean's precome trailing across Cas' stomach.

Cas broke the kiss and looked down into Dean's eyes, pupils wide and lust blown. "You ready to eat, baby?"

"Bring it on, sweetheart," Dean grinned. Cas slowly crawled up Dean's body till he was straddling his face and grasping onto the headboard. When he felt Dean part his cheeks he shuddered. When Castiel felt that first lick against his pucker he moaned and his head fell back. Dean spread him wide and continued to lick in broad stripes. Cas had to remember to hold himself up so as not to collapse on his husband's face. Dean darted his tongue into Cas' hole, spearing him with quick little jabs and kneading the globes of his ass. Cas was panting brokenly and when Dean sucked on his rim, he almost collapsed. Dean continued to suck and tongue fuck Cas' ass, making the man unconsciously grind down on his husband's face. Dean thought he could come alone just from the sweet " _ah, ah, ah_ " noises Castiel was making. Dean continued to suck and lick, making obscene slurping noises, while he used one hand to blindly grab their cherry flavored lube out of the nightstand. As Cas was a big fan of face sitting, Dean had become quite adept at the one handed lube trick. He coated the fingers of his left hand, still using the right to keep Cas' cheeks splayed opened. He gently inserted a finger along side his tongue and Cas rocked back with a " _Oh God, right there_."

Cas gripped the headboard harder for leverage as Dean added another finger, stretching him while sucking at his now pink slick rim. Cas did a figure eight and gasped as the motion pushed Dean's finger right against his prostate. " _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck_. Put another in me baby. Stretch me out good," Cas was a mess of moans and whimpers now, the sounds nearly killing Dean. His cock was flat against his stomach just weeping and aching to be in his husband's tight heat. Dean made quick work of adding the next finger and Cas rocked up and down, as Dean pumped in.

" _Fuuuuuuuuck_ , I'm so ready, Dean," Cas reached for the lube bottle next to them, poured some in his hand. He reached behind him to slick up Dean's cock, making him hiss and arch into Cas' hand. When Cas lowered himself onto Dean's cock, Dean had to grip Cas' hips to keep him still.

"Give me a second, sweetheart or this is going to be over way too fast," Cas smiled down at him sweetly and leaned forward to catch his mouth in a lazy kiss.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"If a waitress ever shows up at our house claiming to be pregnant by you, I will chop you up into a million pieces and dump you in the _Charles River_ , okay?"

"Okay," Dean said and thrust up hard.

" _Unh, oh yes, do that again._ "

Dean continued to thrust up while Cas ground down, back arched, using Dean's calves for leverage. It was times like these Dean wished he had set up the video camera because his husband coming undone on top of him? Better than any porno ever made.

Cas bit his lip as writhed above Dean. "Baby, are you close?"

Dean knew that meant that Cas was about to go, so he anchored his legs and thrust up harder and by the keening wail that escaped Cas' mouth, he knew that was the right spot. He continued to thrust up, viciously, while Cas ground down hard. " _Dean, please. Please. Ngnh. Ah, ah_."

Dean reached up to grasp Cas' dripping cock and jerked him, once, twice and that was all it took for Cas to come, spurting all over Dean's stomach. He moaned long and loud and continued to move as he rode out his orgasm and Dean grasped his hips hard as he pounded up into Castiel, chasing his release. He shouted as he felt it begin, exploding in Cas' heat and painting his insides white. Cas collapsed on his husband and they both breathed heavily, like they had just run a marathon. Dean wanted to run his hands up and down Cas' back but he couldn't even feel his fingers, blissed out as he was.

They laid there like that for a long while, before it became uncomfortably sticky. Cas gently climbed off Dean and grabbed the wet wipes they kept in the nightstand with the lube.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle," Cas said as he wiped off Dean's stomach and between his own legs.

"I can't believe Gabe knocked up Sammy's ex girlfriend. I knew that chick looked familiar," Dean laughed.

"Jo handled it pretty well," Cas murmured as he snuggled back down under the covers and into Dean's side, face in the crook of his neck, arm thrown across his chest.

"Yeah, well, they only dated for a few months in college. She knows there's nothing to be jealous of."

"Still. I wouldn't want to spend the holidays with, say Lisa Braeden, even though you two only dated for a month," Cas said, sleep tinging his voice.

Dean laughed. "Better my high school girlfriend than Balthazar."

Cas giggled against his shoulder. "No holidays with any exes, agreed?"

"Agreed. Goodnight sweetheart. Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby."

 

The End


End file.
